Loving Her
by PleaseDon'tGetMeRescued
Summary: There are just so many ways to love her.  But he loved her in every way.
1. Part One Point One

Loving Her Part One- From a Distance

Chapter One

It's been six weeks. Six weeks and despite the fact that they were not supposed to contact each other for at least two months, he's been there since only a week after the Fischer Job. He couldn't stay away. He couldn't stay away from her. Ariadne.

His Ariadne. But she isn't. She's only his in his dreams. Even though he hasn't dreamed in years, she still haunts his every thought. His _day_dreams_. _He dreamt of her soft brunette hair, running his finger through it, tucking it behind her ears. He dreamt of her wide, curious, sparkling eyes staring up at him. He dreamt of her full lips pressed against his, so much like during their one, brief kiss.

He knew that it had been that one kiss that had brought him there, to her. Sure, he had found her fascinating to begin with, but if he was being perfectly honest with himself, he knew that just that faint brushing of lips was what hooked him. He'd been a goner from the moment he said the words. _"Quick, give me a kiss." _Who was he kidding; he was a goner from the second she walked into the warehouse. And now, here he was, practically stalking her.

All he wanted was to make sure she was okay, to see that she was safe. He remembered his first job. He hadn't slept well for weeks after, and that was just simple extraction. She'd not only done inception, be also went in four layers deep and into limbo. Who knew what the side effects of that were.

Even from the safe distance he kept from across the street, he could see the dark circles under her eyes. He could see how tired and worn down she was. She looked pale and like she'd lost weight. As she shopped at the small boutique with her short, red haired friend, she looked like she was about to fall over from lack of sleep. He remembered her looking much the same after spending sleepless nights working in the warehouse during the months before the Fischer Job.

He watched her from the small café across the street as she sorted through a large bin of silk scarves. She dug around in the bin before she finally lifted a soft yellow scarf. She fingered the material and looked at the price. Her eyes widened momentarily before her friend came up and urged her out the door, Ariadne leaving the scarf behind. As they made her way down the street and around a corner, Arthur got up from his place at the café and crossed the street, into the boutique. Making his way over to the bin of scarves he picked up the one Ariadne had so obviously favored, sitting on top of the pile.

All he could really think was how it was so perfectly her. So perfectly Ariadne. He loved how she never went without one of her many scarves. Come to think about it, he couldn't remember ever seeing her wearing any one scarf more than once. It was one of many things that he adored about his Ariadne.

**Hey guys,**

**Now I know that it's really short, but I have this whole story 100% planned out in my head, I just have to type it out. Today was my first day back at school so I'm not sure how often I will update. I can tell you though that there will be a total of 25 chapters and they will all be about this length. I'm sorry for how short they are but my goal is to make it short and sweet and simple. I might go more in-depth later. Anyway, as for now, please review! They mean the world to me. Also please let me know if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes. Constructive criticism is very much welcome but if you are a flamer I'm really not interested (sorry if that sounds rude, I don't mean to be.) I really hope you enjoy my story, and please, once again, REVIEW! So, until next time…**

**Love, always, **

** May**


	2. Part One Point Two

Loving Her Part One- From a Distance

Chapter Two

He's upset. He knows he has absolutely no claim over her. At all. She was her own person and didn't belong to him. They'd kissed once, and it was in a dream. It didn't mean anything, at least that's what he tells himself. What even were they? He had no idea. Did she think of them as friends? Sure, they had bonded during their long hours of working together, but Eames always called him a stick in the mud, did she see him that way too? Who would want a friend that was a stick in the mud? So they were just co-workers. But, that didn't seem right. A terrifying thought crosses his mind. _Does she even remember me? _It had been almost two months, what if she'd forgotten about him?

_There, _he thought, _no you have absolutely no idea to be upset over her being out on a date with some other guy. _

He watched as Ariadne and some guy walked into the restaurant side-by-side. _I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous. _He repeated it in his head over and over again. _I'm not jealous. _But he was. His heart was beating faster than normal and his hands were clenched into fists as he watched that _boy _take her hand from across the table. She laughed at something her companion said and took a sip of her coffee.

He missed her laugh. It was warm and musical and made his insides turn to mush. It warmed him. He wished so badly that he could hear her laugh, even if it was just one more time. He felt himself relax slightly as he reminisced on their times spent together with the team. All of them together working, but making jokes along the way. Arthur found that Ariadne laughed the most when he was fighting with Eames. She found it highly amusing whenever the two men got into an argument. He sometimes found himself seeking the forger out just for a chance to hear his Ariadne laugh at their brief immaturity.

He loved the way her voice sounded light and airy after she laughed. She would tease Eames and him and then quickly get back to work before Cobb got too impatient. Even after she went back to her endless sketching and building, Arthur was still internally smiling from the sound of her laugh.

As he stared out at Ariadne and the boy who had accompanied her to lunch that day, he got a sick feeling in his stomach watching her interact with him. _I'm jealous, _he thought to himself. Not being able to watch her laugh at another one of the other boy's jokes, Arthur turned on his heel and briskly walked away from them, not noticing the fleeting glance Ariadne gave his familiar, retreating form that she couldn't quite recognize.

**What did you think? Please let me know. I know that these chapters are short and to tell you the truth, that's my plan. I'm going to make them all about this length. I might have already said this…I'm not sure Haha. Anyway, let me know what you think. I love reviews, and if you review, I'll love you too!**

**Love, Always,**

**May **


	3. Part One Point Three

Loving Her Part One- From a Distance

Chapter Three

The sun felt warm on his face. Even though it was mid-autumn and there was a noticeable chill in the air, the sun warmed him when he turned his face towards it. The leaves on the trees in this particular park were already a wide variety of colors. A lot of brown, orange, yellow, red, and a few green leaves decorated the trees, for some reason reminding Arthur of Thanksgiving.

He watched as she sat on a park bench observing the leaves and the way they danced in the wind. Even though she wasn't facing him, he knew that her eyes were wide with fascination and curiosity, the way they always were.

She wore her burgundy jacket. The same one she was wearing the day he met her. Flashes of her shouting at Cobb, picking up that jacket, and stomping out of the warehouse entered his mind. He remembered the way it had swung freely in her hands and she quickly stalked off. He knew he'd liked her from the beginning. She was outspoken and truthful. Confident in her own way.

Her hair, he realized, reminded him of the leaves on the trees. A lot of gorgeous brown. And, when the light hit her locks a certain way it shone red. Deep, wonderful red and brown. It moved freely in the breeze, mimicking the motions of the leaves. While a few swiveled around his feet, and hers as she sat on the bench, so did her hair whip around her head in the same beautiful style.

The bright red leaves that spotted the trees also made him think of her lips. They would turn the same shade after she would constantly nibble on them while concentrating hard on her work. He'd seen her do it countless times, and every time the action made his breath get stuck in his throat slightly. He'd stare and stare and stare at her while she kept biting at her bright ruby red lips. He'd stare until she'd catch him or he'd caught himself. The sight of her never ceased to strike him speechless.

The wind reminded him of her breath. The one time it had been on his face and neck in the second right before she kissed him. He'd been wrong to ask, to utter the words – _quick, give me a kiss _– and then let her do it, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Her breath on his face had been warm and soft. And in the mere seconds their lips had brushed, he'd caught the slightest taste of brown sugar and cinnamon, again reminding him of Thanksgiving.

Everything about her took his breath away. From her curious eyes to her confident personality. From her deep hair to her bright lips. Even that damn jacket she loved so much. Everything about her fascinated him. He didn't know where he would be now if he hadn't met her. And it was there, watching her sit on that park bench, that he realized how truly thankful he was for her.

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's been a while. I might have mentioned this already but I went back to school on Thursday and I haven't had much time for writing anything but essays. However, I don't have school Friday or Monday due to the holiday weekend so I'll hopefully post a few chapters during that time. **

**As always, thanks to those of you that have alerted, favorited, and especially reviewed. You guys make my day with all the wonderful support you give me so please keep it up! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update. **

**And also, please let me know if you find any spelling errors and whatnot. Thanks so much!**

**Love, always,**

**May**


	4. Part One Point Four

Loving Her Part One- From a Distance

Chapter Four

Her hair was pulled back. Her hair was never pulled back. She only ever put her hair up when she was really, _really _concentrating on her work.

He'd only ever seen her like this a few times. A few days before the Fischer Job, she had started pulling her hair back when she got to work. But that had only been when she really had to buckle down. In the weeks before that, Ariadne had never once tied back her hair.

In other words she had always been open to distractions.

Arthur remembered with such clarity coming back from running an errand one day and finding her and Eames blaring music and dancing around the warehouse like crazy people. She had seemed to know all the words to the obnoxious 90's boy band music blaring from the speakers.

Come to think of it, so had Eames.

He was practically stunned to walk in a week later to see her with her hair pulled back out of her face, working diligently on her sketches and models, and he was stunned now.

She sat at a small table in the library on her campus, a thick textbook open in front of her, a pencil behind her ear, and her chocolate brown locks pulled up into a high ponytail. She was chewing on her lip and staring intently at the large book in front of her.

He couldn't look away.

He felt like a creepy stalker in a bad scary movie, hiding behind a bookshelf, spying on some innocent girl in the library. He heard a small cough behind him and saw a snobby-looking blond girl looking at him with distaste. The girl probably thought he was a freak, but he didn't care. He narrowed his eyes at her and she rolled hers right back before walking away.

Arthur looked back to Ariadne feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught by someone. What was he doing? He couldn't just follow her around for the rest of his life. He was half turned around; about to walk away when he heard the legs of her chair scrape back on the carpet.

He swung around, expecting to see that she had spotted him. What he wasn't expecting was to see her jump out of her seat with a big smile plastered on her face. She moved her arms around in an awkward circular fashion, swung her hips back and forth, danced in a circle, and whisper-sang "I'm gonna get an A, I'm gonna get an A!" to herself.

He gawked at her for a minute, his amused smirk turning into a full-blown smile as the seconds passed. He recalled her dancing like that briefly back in the warehouse before Eames had started howling with laughter. She had stopped immediately, a bright, bright shade of pink staining her cheeks and neck with embarrassment. She had murmured a small "shut up, Eames," before turning around to see him standing there. If possible, she had blushed even deeper before turning around silently and going back to her desk.

A small chuckle escaped the point man as he watched her do the same dance before him now. Realizing his mistake, Arthur briskly walked away from her with his head down.

He was gone when she looked up at the sound of an oh-so familiar laugh, hoping to see that he was actually there.

**Hey guys!**

**Ok so that was chapter four! I hope you liked it. Blah, blah, blah let me know what you thought. Blah, blah, blah any spelling mistakes? Blah, blah, blah please review! You know...the usual.**

**So I would just like to inform you that instead of writing my Chemistry paper like I was supposed to, I decided to get this down for you guys instead. So…you're welcome! **

**As always, thanks so much for all your wonderful (but few) reviews. They mean the world.**

**Anyway. Peace out Girl Scout!**

**May**


	5. Part One Point Five

Loving Her Part One- From a Distance

Chapter Five

The heavy bass pumped through him like a livewire. His head was pounding and he had already had two drinks while watching.

She sat over at the bar with who he assumed to be three of her classmates. She was dressed differently too. Gone were her normal jeans, top, and scarf combination. Now she was wearing a sexy black strapless dress, and as usual, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He watched and watched and watched as she carelessly talked and laughed and drank with her friends. Her smile, he noticed, never quite reached her eyes and her laugh seemed half-hearted. He watched, finishing another drink, as one of her friends, the same red-headed one he had seen with her a while back, pulls her out onto the dance floor.

At first she seems uncomfortable. She stands there somewhat awkwardly as her three friends dance around her. After a minute she starts to move, shaking her hips and waving her arms above her head, again, somewhat awkwardly. He can't help the large smile that spreads across his face as he watched her.

She is mixed into a large crowd of people. As more and more people joined in dancing, it became harder and harder for him to keep an eye on her. Downing the rest of his drink (_how many was that?)_, he somewhat reluctantly made his way to the dance floor.

He went about halfway towards her before stopping suddenly. He watched as a man came up behind her and started dancing with her. Started dancing with his Ariadne. _ She's not yours, Arthur. Get a grip. _

He wasn't sure which bothered him more, the fact that this guy had the nerve to just come up and start dancing with her, or that Ariadne just took it without so much as a backward glance to see who it was that was practically groping her.

Jealousy bloomed inside him faster than he could process what was going on. He stared in shock as Ariadne grinded up against the man that she didn't even know. She had clearly had more than a few drinks already. The man's hands started to wander and anger boiled up inside Arthur. He was tall, about Arthur's height, and had blond hair and a muscular build. He was quite obviously older than her. _But so are you! She's allowed to do whatever she wants, Arthur. Get a hold of yourself! _He kept having to talking himself out of going over there and ripping the other man's roaming hands off of the young architect.

He stood there, in the middle of the packed crowd, staring and seething. The mob of dancing club goers around him moved and shoved up against his motionless body. It was a wonder that he hadn't lost his balance, having had three (or was if four?) drinks himself.

The man that was pressed up against Ariadne leaned down and whispered in her ear before walking away, snaking his way through the huge mass of people. Without thinking, Arthur was moving towards her. She was still dancing, swaying enthusiastically to the music with her friends. He was right behind her now. He could almost smell her shampoo and his fingers were only a few short inches away from wrapping themselves around her delicate wrist. Her red-headed friend caught his eye and opened her mouth to say something to the still oblivious Ariadne.

Before she could get a sound out, Arthur was turning on his heel to walk away. His fingers accidentally grazed her arm and she spun around quickly to see who it was that was behind her now. She instantly recognized the back of his familiar silhouette. She started after him without a second thought.

Arthur smoothly made his way through the crowd, mentally cursing himself for getting way, _way _too close to her. She was her own person! He had to stop following her like some crazy stalker. He could sense her, rather than feel her, behind him and he quickly ducked through the large mass of people, losing her in the process.

Ariadne spun around in a circle three times before finally deciding sadly that it hadn't been Arthur there behind her. She half-heatedly turned and made her way back to where her friends were to pretend as if nothing had happened.

Later that night as he lay staring up at the ceiling of his apartment, Arthur decided enough was enough. He had to stop just following her around. It was ridiculous and a pretty pathetic use of his time. Tomorrow he would talk to her. He just had to.

**So am I the only one who's thinking Arthur's acting a bit stalkerish? I didn't think so. Luckily, next chapter everything will change for our favorite couple! I hope you're as excited as I am. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't get more chapters up over the holiday weekend. My teachers decided they wanted to load me up with homework, not that that's an excuse. So, like I said, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'll work on getting the next chapter up A.S.A.P! Oh! And next chapter just so happens to be the beginning of part two! (It's titled **_**Loving Her Part Two- Up Close.)**_** So prepare yourselves.**

**And as always, please review! I know it probably doesn't seem like it but they really do make me update quicker. Unfortunately, I've got a lot of projects/homework/tests to do/study for. Plus play auditions to practice for (PLEASE keep your fingers crossed for me! I'm waaay too nervous for it to be normal). But, I'll try my very, very best to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Also, I'm not sure if "club-goers" is a real term…but I'm going to use it anyway.**

**Thanks so much for reading and ****don't forget to review, pretty please!**

**Love, Always,**

**May**


	6. Part Two Point One

Loving Her Part Two- Up Close

Chapter One

She's there. Sitting on a park bench near the Notre Dame. He is leaning casually against the huge cathedral. Hidden in plain sight. He is looking at her. Her eyes are wide with curiosity, like always, as she stares up at the beautiful piece of architecture he knows to be one of her favorites. She'd come here before, and this isn't the first time he's followed her here.

But it is the first time he's followed her here with the intention of talking to her.

The night before, he lay in his bed for hours staring at the ceiling. He knew he had to talk to her, no matter what. He had decided in the dark confines on his room that his days of practically stalking her were over. He was tired of not talking to her, tired of watching her go through her life without him. As far as he was concerned, she needed him. He could see a difference in her. There wasn't nearly as much light in her eyes or happiness behind her smile. She was different. Sadder.

Arthur wanted to be the one to make her happy.

He wanted to be the one to make her smile, to make her laugh. He wanted to spend all day, every day with her. He wanted to do everything with her by his side. She didn't just need him. He needed her too.

He watched as a little girl, no older than the age of 4, ran into a large swarm of pigeons in the middle of the plaza, sending them scattering everywhere. The birds flew everywhere while the little curl with curly brunette pigtails and a chocolate colored ballerina tutu laughed in glee, her mother chasing after her. This caught Ariadne's attention. Her gaze traveled from the magnificent glass windows and gargoyles to the sight before her. A small smile graced her lips as she peered at the little girl. Arthur suddenly pictured Ariadne holding a little girl on her hip, smiling down at her with love and adoration. A little girl with Ariadne's brunette hair and his own dark eyes. He shook the thought from his head soon after it entered.

He looked at her, surprised when her eyes suddenly snapped up in his direction. Almost as if she had heard his thoughts. Her eyes scanned the area near where he was. He was desperately hoping that she would see him so that he would have at least some excuse to talk to her. Her ever-curious brown orbs widened slightly when she caught his gaze. Her mouth opened a little in surprise and Arthur found himself pushing off the walls of the Notre Dame and slowly making his way past the dozens of pigeons and the little girl that was still giggling like mad. He had his hands in his pockets as he came up to her, never breaking eye contact. She stared up at him in awe, as if it was all a dream.

"Ariadne." He said her name and it tasted sweet on his lips. She didn't say anything. He watched with a small smirk on his face, slightly amused, as she fumbled around in her pocket and took out her bronze bishop. She set it on the bench beside her and flicked it over. Before it had even completely fallen she was up off the bench and had flung herself into his arms.

He stumbled back a bit as she caught him off guard. "Arthur," she muttered into his shirt, hugging him close. Arthur found himself wrapping his arms around her petite frame, not the least bit hesitant. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes, all he knew was that he had missed her too much for his own good.

Taking his hand and pulling him down on the bench with her, Ariadne began to speak, rapidly firing questions at him. "What are you doing here? How long have you been in town? Why didn't you come sooner? How is everybody else? How are you? Is there another job? Is it another inception? Did you miss me?" That last one caught him off guard.

He smiled at her widely, laughing lightly. "Which one of those do you want me to answer first?" She just smiled back. "Alright, in order then. I came to see you. I've been here quite a while. I actually came sooner than I was supposed to. Everybody is good. Cobb is with the kids, absolutely loving it. Eames is back in Mombasa, probably gambling away all his money from the inception. And, last I heard, Yusuf is in New York visiting some family. I'm well, thank you. No there isn't another job, so naturally it's not another inception. And you have no idea how much I've missed you." He couldn't help but smile wider as a she blushed slightly, looking into her lap.

"I've missed you too." She smiled back up at him and neither of them said anything for a minute, just savoring each other's company. "So, when you said you've been here a while and that you came sooner than you were supposed to what did you mean?"

"Well, I've actually been here for almost two months," he stated tentatively. He was dreading telling her that he had been following her around, but felt that it'd be easier to just get it off his chest. The sooner the better. "I've sort of been trailing you."

"What?" She was upset. "Why didn't you come talk to me sooner?" Apparently not for the reasons he expected though.

He stared at her incredulously. "Ariadne, didn't you hear me? I've practically been stalking you for two months! Doesn't that bother you?" She was by far one of the strangest girls he had ever met.

"The only thing that bothers me is that you didn't come see me! I told you, I missed you, Arthur." He became all too aware that her hand was still in his.

When he didn't say anything, she went on. "So, why have you been stalking me?" She was smirking slightly, teasing.

His mind was going crazy, urging him to tell her the truth. She deserved that form him at the very least.

"Ari," since when did he call her that? "I can't get you out of my mind. You're all I ever think about. For days after the Fischer job the only thing playing through my head was you, the way you kissed me in the dream. I don't know what this is or why I can't stop it but all I know is that I need you."

She just looked at him. Her eyes were wide and she was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but before words could come out he was already on his feet.

"You know what, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. This is crazy. I'm sorry I've been following you around. I promise to leave you alone now." Before she could comprehend what was happening he was halfway across the plaza, going back the way he had come.

He was mentally beating himself up. _What were you thinking? Did you see the way she was looking at you? It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way. You're such an idiot, Arthur._ He couldn't get her surprised and slightly confused look out of his mind.

"Arthur!" He turned around only to have the full force of Ariadne throw into him once again. He automatically put his arms around her, trying to keep them from falling to the ground. He was almost instantly attacked by her lips. She kissed both of his cheeks before finally finding his mouth in a series of hot, passionate kisses. Surprised, Arthur tensed before kissing her back with just as much passion. After a minute, she pulled back slightly. "I had a feeling you'd been stalking me, Arthur," she mumbled against his lips.

He smiled and kissed her some more.

**So, here's the funny thing about this chapter. It was insane to write! First, I lost my mojo. I wasn't sure what I was going to do as far as them coming face-to-face for the first time. Then, when I got my mojo back, my computer decided to be all spazzy and freak out on me. I was halfway through when I got the message "Microsoft word has stopped responding." When it finally decided to respond, my computer randomly overheated and shut down so I had to retype half of what I already did! So anyway, it is now 2:17 am and I have to get up in 3 hours and 13 minutes for school. But, I promised myself I would get this chapter up before the end of the weekend. And, although it is **_**technically **_**Monday, I still worked super hard on this so whatever. It's not like there are very many people up right now reading anyway, so… I'm sorry this chapter took so incredibly long and I hope it was worth it, and I made it a little extra long just to be sure. Also, I better get some damn good review for this! Pretty please :) **

**Alright, I'm going to bed.**

**Night everyone!**

**Love, always,**

**(A very, very, very tired) May**


	7. Part Two Point Two

Loving Her Part Two- Up Close

Chapter Two

He stood there watching as she came running down the long spiral staircase from the lecture hall. He couldn't help but smile hugely as she reached the main floor and literally skipped over to him, a big smile on her face. She flung her arms around his neck enthusiastically, and he couldn't help but notice the way she was humming an excited, cheery tune.

"Hello, Arthur," she said, smiling widely. She pulled out of their embrace and briefly touched her lips to his. She took a few steps back, never breaking eye contact with him, before spinning around in a circle with her arms spread wide, face tilted towards the ceiling, giggling gleefully. Arthur's already huge smile only got wider as he thought of how young, innocent, and carefree she looked.

"I'm done, I'm done, I'm done!" she chanted over and over again. "Last exam finished, over, ended, done, complete! Arthur, I'm done!" She was quite obviously ecstatic. "No more essays or homework or boring classes. This is it!"

He pulled her into another tight embrace and chuckled softly. He smiled inwardly as he felt the way a pleasant shiver ran up her spine. "Yes it is done, Ari," his lips softly brushing her ear as he whispered to her. "Now don't you want to get out of here before they decide to keep you longer?" he joked with her.

He noticed to stares they were starting to get from her fellow classmates. They eyed the couple with curious eyes, wondering when their shy Ariadne had turned into such a romantic, when she had gotten a boyfriend (a wonderfully dressed one at that). The girls all stared at her with envy, admiring the handsome man in the three-piece suit. The boys (mostly all somewhat nerdy looking) stared with amazed, curious gazes.

Arthur caught the eyes of Marco over Ariadne's shoulder. He now knew that the boy that had accompanied Ari to lunch so long ago, Marco, was just a friend. Ariadne had laughed for a good five minutes when he had admitted that he had been jealous, before finally telling Arthur that Marco was in fact 100% gay. Arthur had blushed at that. He now also knew that Ariadne generally preferred to have friends that were guys as opposed to girls. She had never really gotten along well with girls because they thought her outspoken and free spirit was weird. The only real exception to that was Emalie. The red-headed girl that Arthur had seen on more than one occasion was Ari's best friend. Now, Arthur watched as Emalie walked over to Marco, following his gaze over to the couple. Both smiled at him before turning and walking off, chatting happily. Arthur had liked Marco and Emalie immediately. He and Ariadne had both been pleased to later find out that the feeling was mutual.

"Ha-ha that's funny, Arthur," Ariadne said sarcastically, pulling back from the hug slightly, bringing him back to reality. "They wouldn't keep me here. I'm the best student they've ever had. They can't wait for me to go out into the real world so they can see what I can do." Although Arthur knew that she was kidding, he also knew that what she said was true. Ariadne was the best, and her professors were indeed very proud.

"Hmmm," he mused. "You're probably right." They were outside now and Arthur couldn't help but notice the way the wind softly tossed her to and fro. "But, just in case, let's go. Or else you won't get your surprise." He winked at her before walking away. She hurriedly followed after.

Taking his hand once she caught up, she smiled up at him. "Surprise you say?"

"Yupp," he confirmed, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "And let's just say, I'm positive that you will thoroughly enjoy it," he continued, bending down to kiss the pulse point on her neck before gently sucking.

Getting the hint, Ariadne's eyes widened before she hurriedly pulled on his hands, tugging him forwards towards the car. "Alright, let's go," she urged on.

Arthur chuckled delicately before moving around to the driver side of the car and getting in.

Three weeks later Arthur sat next to Eames and Cobb. Both men looked equally as proud as he was as they stood in one of many rows of chairs set up in front of a large stage. They were in a large open park at Ariadne's graduation ceremony. It was late spring and all of the flowers were in full bloom. The sun shone brightly and the day was pleasantly warm, complimenting the cheerful atmosphere surrounding the three men.

They waited and waited and waited through endless names until her name was finally called. When it was, all three of them rose to their feet quickly, clapping and cheered enthusiastically. Eames wolf-whistled loudly while Cobb and Arthur yelled loudly. The trio couldn't keep the huge grins from their faces even as they were glared at and scolded by the families around them. Up on stage Ari blushed profusely, the deep red of her cheeks and neck contrasting sharply against the royal blue of her graduation cap and gown. She received her certificate, shook hands with Miles who was smiling widely at her, and moved the tassel on her cap to the opposite side. Eames snapped a picture with his camera phone.

Arthur remembered his own graduation years before. He had no one there to cheer him on like Ari did. He had walked across the stage alone and unsmiling. He was glad that the three of them were there for Ariadne. And then regret came over him.

What was he doing? What was he doing here? What was he doing to her? He was almost seven years older than her. She was young. Practically a kid. Sure, he knew she could take care of herself, but what had they done? Because of their tryst with Cobal Engineering he and Cobb had brought this innocent girl into a whole world of violence and crime. She deserved better than that.

But he _loved _her. He knew he loved her and he'd known for a long time. Why else would he have kissed her in the Fischer dream? Why else would he have come to Paris? Why else would he have _stalked _her for two months?

When the commencement was over and Ariadne approached, Eames ran up and swooped her up into a hug, spinning her around in the air. She giggled in delight and hugged the Forger tightly, greeting him. "You were amazing, love!" he said enthusiastically and Ari mumbled her thanks. After Eames put her down, Cobb wrapped her into a friendly hug and congratulated her before releasing her. She turned to Arthur and he immediately pulled her into a loving kiss. He'd been waiting to do that all day and both Arthur and Ariadne were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed Eames snap another picture with his phone. He pulled away and was instantly greeted with her breathtaking smile. Seeing her so happy warmed his heart.

He loved her and he would not be able to let her go. No. He wasn't going anywhere. Even if Cobal came after them after all this time, he would protect her. He would die if it meant she would be safe. She would be fine. They would be fine. He loved her.

He _loved_ her.

**Hey guys.**

**Again, sorry it's been so long. I've been ridiculously busy. But, I know that's not an excuse so I'll shut up. **

**Anyway, I'm currently on my way to Chicago to go visit my sister who is a freshman at Loyola. I haven't seen her in over a month and a half and I'm really excited! Anyway, it's a decently long drive from Detroit to the Windy City so I had time to finish this for you! What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know.**

**Also, I have a question for you guys. As you've probably noticed, my last couple of chapters have been a little bit longer. So I was wondering if you guys would prefer I update sooner and have shorter chapters or wait a little longer for updates in exchange for longer chapters? What do you thing? Does that sound fair? Have you noticed I like asking three questions in a row? Anyway, let me know and I'll get right on it!**

**Thanks so much for everything guys!**

**Love, Always,**

**May**


	8. Part Two Point Three

Loving Her Part Two – Up Close

Chapter Three

"Gosh! I. Hate. Moving!" She sighed dramatically. Carrying a large box full of books, Ariadne slowly made her way up five flights of stairs to Arthur's apartment. She was out of breath and her calves were burning as if she had just run a mile. The elevator was conveniently undergoing repair and she was forced to walk up exactly one hundred and eighty stairs carrying an, at the very least, 15 pound box of books. She had made the trek enough times that day to know just how many stairs there were torturing her.

"Well, you could always just go move in somewhere with a working elevator, leaving me all alone here in my big apartment by myself, like always." Arthur came down the stairs, smirking as he grabbed the last box from his girlfriend, steeling a quick kiss in the process.

Ariadne, having recently finished at the university, needed a new place to live. She had previously shared an apartment with Emalie, but, her best friend of four years had accepted a job offer closer to Bordeaux so she could be near her parents. Ariadne had been shocked to hear this. She and Emalie had been friends for a long time, and having her move half way across the country had hit Ari hard. Arthur had later, after watching her go through an entire container of double chocolate ice cream and half a box of tissues, suggested that she move in with him, seeing as she spent most of her time at his apartment anyway and half of her clothes and possessions were already there. Now, two weeks later, he was helping her unpack boxes upon boxes of books and pictures and other miscellaneous belongings she owned.

Arthur's apartment was much larger than average. Along with its large master bedroom and bathroom, it had a smaller guest bedroom, another, smaller bathroom, a mid-sized kitchen with all bran new stainless steel appliances, a living room, and study.

As Ari unpacked her books, placing them in alphabetical order by author's last name (as was Arthur's rule), onto the enormous floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, Arthur busied himself with clearing out drawers in his dresser to make room for the rest of Ari's clothes. Neatly folding them and placing them in the drawers, he couldn't help but notice how everything in his apartment now smelled like her. Her sweet, flowery scent was constantly wafting into his nose and enveloping him in something that was completely and utterly _her. _

He abandoned his position in front of the dresser and silently made his way towards the study. Slipping in without her noticing, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened for just a second before relaxing completely into his firm embrace. Arthur planted a kiss where her shoulder met her neck, and then another on her temple before burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her sweet scent.

She giggled quietly before speaking, noticing how breathless her voice sounded. "What are you doing?"

"Have you noticed," he replied, "how everything in my house now smells like you?" His mouth was right next to her ear and a shiver made its way down her spine. He smiled at that and he continued to whisper in her ear. "I like it, you smell like flowers."

This caused her to full out laugh and she twisted in his arms to face him. "Alright lover boy, that's enough. If you keep distracting me like this we'll never get this done and you'll have to forever live in a messy apartment filled with boxes." She laughed again at the look of horror on his faced before he gave her another quick kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm almost done. I've just got a giant box of your scarves left to unpack."

The smile on her face dropped instantly and was replaced with a serious expression. "Maybe I should do that. Why don't you finish with the books, there aren't that many left." A confused look replaced the smirking one on Arthur's face, but he just rolled his eyes, deciding not to ask. "Hey, I saw that mister. Much like you and your alphabetically arranged books, I don't kid around when it comes to my scarves." Arthur just chuckled before rolling his eyes again and making his way over to the book shelves. Ariadne stuck her tongue out at him and then made her way to the bedroom and her very large box of scarves.

Four and a half hours later, Ari fell back onto the bed she now shared with Arthur, too exhausted to move another muscle. She was followed a few minutes later by and equally as exhausted Arthur crawling up into bed beside her. Both just laid there for a moment before Arthur had the energy to speak. "What do you want for dinner, Ari?" His voice was tired and gruff. It sounded coarse to Ariadne's drowsy ears and it was another minute before _she _had the energy to reply.

"Sleep."

The word was dragged out and made the corners of Arthur's mouth quirk up into a lazy smile.

"Unfortunately, my love, sleep is not edible." Ariadne rolled over to face him before shoving his with one finger from his side onto his back. Her eyes closed again as Arthur watched her from the corner of his eye. He had thought she'd fallen back asleep before her groggy voice spoke up again.

"I'm too tired for food. Can't we just sleep?" Arthur smiled again before pointing out that it was only seven thirty. "Who cares? I'm sleepy." Her last words were drowned out by an enormous yawn before she flipped over onto her stomach, hugging a pillow.

"Fine, you win, but I'm going to change and brush my teeth, when I get back you better at least be in your pajamas. Sleeping in jeans is just a bad idea. Okay?" Her reply was a few incoherent mumbles, and then he very unenergetically climbed out of bed and into the bathroom.

When he exited a few minutes later, Arthur found her now laying on her side, still hugging the pillow, with her mouth slightly open, snoring softly. He smiled again at how adorable and childlike she was. Making his way over to her, Arthur gently took hold of her feet, slipping her black ballet flats off her feet and whispering, "Ari, where are your pajamas?"

She stirred slightly, yawning again before replying with an '_I don't know' _sound and "You unpacked them, silly." Arthur smiled yet again. He set her shoes down while confusion clouded his brain.

In his fatigued brain, he could not for the life of his recall where he had put her pajamas. Rather than looking through every drawer and shelf in the closet, Arthur just pulled out one of his rarely used T-shirts and placed it on the bad next to her. "Put this on, Ari. You'll be more comfortable." Slowly walking towards the window, he closed it and drew the blinds together.

"You do it, I'm too sleepy." Arthur was slightly taken aback by this, but silently made his way back over to his half-asleep girlfriend. With a slight blush on his cheeks, he popped the button on Ari's jeans before sliding her legs free of them and folding them neatly. He pulled her up into a sitting position before slipping her sweater over her head and replacing it with his own larger T-shirt. Ari's head lolled to the side as Arthur reached up under the shirt again to remove her bra before laying her back down and pulling the covers over her. He folded the rest of her still warm clothes before crawling under the covers beside her. He was just dozing off when she rolled over, snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest. Arthur smiled one last time before they both lost their battle with sleep.

That night, Arthur dreamed of a world of just him and Ariande, in a house filled with boxes upon boxes of nothing but scarves and alphabetically organized books.

**I have no excuses. I am a terrible person who never updates and for that I am immensely sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a grand total of four hours to finish while I should be working on my massive Chinese project. But, I was suddenly inspired and just had to continue on with my only **_**Inception **_**story. Sorry, again, for the wait. :/ **

**I'm not going to make any promises I can't keep about updating soon. Just to be fair. **

**Pretty please leave me a review and let me know what you thought about my first **_**Inception **_**chapter in… oh, I don't know…six month. **

**Oh my gosh has it really been that long! I'm SOOO sorry. **

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Review please.**

**Love, Always,**

**(A very sincerely sorry) May**


	9. Part Two Point Four

Loving Her Part Two – Up Close

Chapter Four

Early morning light filtered in through the newly-curtained windows, shooting sparkles along the walls. The bay window of the finally-unpacked apartment was open and the white curtains billowed in the warm breeze. Bird chirped outside waking Arthur from his more than peaceful sleep. As it was every morning, the first thing he did, without even realizing it, was to look to his left. There she was. Ariadne. The sun beamed on her face making it glow. Arthur beamed.

He loved her. Everything about her. He loved the way she spoke, the way she walked, the way she had the most ridiculous sense of humor he had ever seen, the way she laughed. Oh, and the way she smiled. It made his heart beat faster, put butterflies in his stomach. Her smile made him stop in his tracks. He couldn't live without her.

He couldn't live without her.

The smile on his face faltered a bit before getting, if possible, even bigger. Without hesitation he rolled over onto his stomach, reaching into the drawer in his bedside table. Grabbing what he needed, he rolled over again, this time only inches from Ariadne's face.

Kissing her cheek, Arthur whispered in her ear, "Ari, wake up." She grumbled, rolling over and burying her face in his shoulder. "Ari, honey, wake up." He kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"Arthur, shut up. I'm sleeping." She was trying to sound annoyed but he could feel her smile against his collarbone and hear it in her voice. He grinned.

"Wake up! It's important." She stiffened slightly before pulling back just far enough to look at his face.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" She looked confused and he just continued to smile at her.

"I love you."

She raised an eyebrow. "And that's a problem?"

"No. I love you."

"Arthur, I love you too. Now what's going on?"

"I love you and I need you to know something."

Ari's mouth parted slightly. Her eyes were as wide as always and she looked both worried and thoroughly confused. Arthur smirked at this. Ari nodded and he took this as a sign to continue.

"I love you and I can't live without you." Her eyes sparkled and a small smile graced her beautiful face, momentarily taking his breath away. A moment passed before he was able to speak again. "I won't live without you. I need you, Ari. I love you so much it amazes me. You amaze me."

Ari raised an eyebrow again and opened her mouth to speak. "Wait. Please, let me finish. If I stop doing this now I don't know when I'll work up the guts to start again." Her mouth snapped closed and Arthur cleared his throat before continuing. "I love you more than I can bear and I wouldn't be able to live knowing I wouldn't have you there with me every day for the rest of my life."

Ariadne's mouth fell open again as she caught on to the meaning of his words. Arthur grabbed her hand and held the small, sparkling object out to her before asking the question he had wanted to ask since that day in front of the Notre Dame. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes shone with tears of joy but she was silent for several beats. Just as Arthur's hopes started to plummet she attacked. Her lips were on his and her fingers in his hair. She kissed his lips repeatedly. Short, sweet kisses that caused his stomach to go into a professionally choreographed tumbling routine. She kissed his lips, his eyes, his cheeks, and his forehead before finally returning to his lips. She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes filled with love. Arthur laughed. "Ari?"

"What?" she asked, breathless.

He laughed again, beaming. "Is that a yes, then?"

"What? Oh, oh my gosh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She laughed and kissed him again. "Yes. I love you so much, Arthur! Yes!"

The enormous smile was plastered on his face. "Thank you." He slipped the modest yet perfect ring onto her finger, kissing it. "I love you too, Ari."

He kissed her again and eventually kisses turned into something more. The two spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon exactly where they were, the sunlight sending sparkles off of something else entirely now.

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry, I know it's been a while and I know this chapter is short. I apologize. I've been really busy lately. Finals are coming up, my sister got home from college yesterday, and my grandma is currently forcing me to watch **_**Anastasia **_**with her. Don't get me wrong, I love this movie, but it makes it kind of hard to write when I'm quoting every line and singing along to every song. Haha, the sad part is I'm not even kidding. **

**But, in all seriousness, I am so sorry it's been so long. I've learned not to make promises about update that I cannot keep, so I won't even bother. Just know that as soon as summer comes around I will be updating a lot more regularly. **

**Thanks you so much for reading. Oh, and reviews are the best gift you can give a writer. Think of it as an early birthday present to me :D (It's in 14 days! Year sixteen, here I come!)**

**Thanks again!**

**Love, always,**

**May**


	10. Part Two Point Five

Loving Her Part Two – Up Close

Chapter Five

By the time the two lovers finally emerged from between the sheets it was already two thirty in the afternoon. After showering and dressing, Arthur decided to go out and grab some lunch for the two of them. He poked his head into the bathroom and smiled upon seeing Ari sitting cross-legged on the counter top brushing her teeth. "Ari, honey, I'm going to run out and grab us some lunch, okay?" He chuckled as Ari attempted to talk around her toothbrush. She rolled her eyes at him before simply nodding and looking back into the mirror. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Lost in his thoughts, Arthur didn't notice the hurried footsteps behind him as he made his way towards the little café just around the corner from their new apartment. He looked up from his shoes as a warm hand slipped into his. Ari was next to him, looking ahead of them as if she had been there the entire time. If it hadn't been for the slight blush in her cheeks from running, he would have thought she had been.

Arthur laughed and brought their joined hands up to kiss her fingers, her new engagement ring brushing his fingers. As they reached their destination, he held the door open for her and took the opportunity to lean down and kiss her cheek. Ari just laughed and made her way up to the counter to order for them. While Ari spoke fluent French to the young girl at the register, he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

Moving off to the side to wait for their food, Arthur leaned down once again to whisper in her ear. "You're wearing a dress today. Why is that, special occasion?" he asked, fingering the material of her flowing, light blue summer dress.

She laughed again, in an increasingly good mood. "It was easier to throw on than a pair of skinny jeans. They're hard enough to put on, let alone when you've just gotten out of the shower."

"So no special occasion, then?"

"Oh, you know. Some guys asked me to marry him," she replied shrugging. Arthur could hear the smile in her voice. He laughed as he planted a kiss on her temple, grabbed her hand in one of his and their food in the other, before heading for the door. They walked hand-in-hand, Ari swinging their arms back and forth until they reached the apartment.

Only minutes after returning home, there was a knock at the front door. Ari looked up from where she was setting the table on the balcony for lunch, puzzled. Arthur glanced towards the door, equally as confused. Who could that be? "I'll get it," he said as he made his way towards the door and out of Ari's view. She went back to setting the table until she heard Arthur groan. "What are _you _doing here?" Ari smiled, setting down the glass she was holding. There was only one person that could make Arthur react that way.

"Eames!" she yelled as she made her way around the corner, past Arthur, throwing her arms around the Forger's neck. He laughed and picked her up off the ground, making her laugh as well.

"Hello, love," he said placing her back on the ground. "See Arthur, your girlfriend is happy to see me." Arthur grumbled as Eames took Ari's arms from around his neck, bringing her hand up to kiss. He stopped short, raising an eyebrow. "I stand corrected," he said, gesturing to the ring on her finger. "And when, darlings, did this happen?"

Ari blushed, but continued smiling. Eames just chuckled, clicking his tongue. "Oh, well it seems Artie Boy has been keeping secrets. Does Cobb know? I didn't even know you were seeing each other."

"That alone is sad, Eames. It appears as though you are losing your touch," Arthur commented, smirking despite himself.

"Oh, ha-ha. Good, you've found a sense of humor. If you hadn't I'd feel increasingly sorry for our dear little architect here. Spending her life married to a stick-in-the-mud like you. Poor girl."

"Alright, alright. That's enough you too," Ari cut in, laughing.

"So, when did it happen, then?" Eames asked again.

"Earlier today," Arthur answered somewhat dryly.

"Oh, so that is why you two were being all lovey-dovey at the café? A little too much PDA if you ask me."

"Wait, you-" he was cut off by the forger.

"Followed you? Yes, of course, darling. I don't just _know _where your new apartment is."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply but Ari thought it best to cut in before things got a little too out of hand. "Okay, you two. Eames, why don't you come in and stay for lunch."

"Lunch? Ari, love, you realize it's almost four thirty, right? What have you guys been doing all day?" he asked raising an eyebrow, laughing as Ari blushed. "Right, well I think I'd best be going."

"Oh, Eames, come on-"

"No, Ari, it's ok," he smiled down at her. "Today is about you two," he said sincerely. "So I'll just be on my way. Maybe I'll go and find that sexy blonde that works back at the café. What's he name? Bethany? Brittney? Oh, whatever, her name's not important. Keep in touch though, alright?" Ariadne laughed as Eames kissed her cheek. He then clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder before turning to go. He walked a couple of feet before turning back towards the couple. "I will be expecting a wedding invite though. And if I don't get one, please realize, darlings that Arthur isn't the only one who knows how to do research around here." He winked at them and with that, he was gone.

Arthur closed the door and scrubbed his hand down his face, sighing. "Thank God we got rid of him."

Ari rolled her eyes. "Right, well he's still being invited to the wedding," she said walking back towards the half-set table.

Arthur's head snapped up, eyes wide. "He's what?"

Ari laughed.

**Okay, so there it is. Hey, has anyone else noticed that 1) I haven't been getting very many reviews lately and 2) the chapter are getting shorter? Just a thought. **

**And pshhh, no I am **_**not **_**try to guilt trip you into reviewing. Why would you even think that? **

**Oh, and by the way that was the end of part two. So, I think I'm going to focus a little bit more on some of my other stories. Unless, of course, I get a massive amount of reviews or something. They're pretty inspiring. **

**Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing, though. I really appreciate it (:**

**Love, always,**

** May**


	11. Part Three Point One

Loving Her Part Three – Even Though

Chapter One

Arthur liked patterns. He was good with patterns. They made sense to him and he enjoyed studying them. But, some patterns confused him. Others freaked the hell out of him. When a pattern did both, Arthur knew he was in over his head.

He watched in horror every single morning as Ariadne popped two toaster waffles into the toaster, and then proceeded to eat them, covered in nasty, goopy, sticky syrup.

This pattern needed to be stopped.

"Ari, honey, you know those things are terrible for you, right?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, fork halfway to her mouth. She then smirked, shoving the bite into her mouth, chewing and then moaning in pleasure at the taste. "Mmmm, but they're so good!" She laughed then as Arthur shuddered in disgust as she placed another piece of processed "grains" into her mouth.

"Tomorrow I'm making you a real breakfast," he muttered. She shrugged and went back to eating.

-X-O-X-O-X

"So," Arthur asked hesitantly as his fiancée chewed her half-gone home-made crepe with fresh strawberries on the side. "What do you think?"

Ari nodded and chewed slowly (mostly to savor the taste but it was also a small part of her that was afraid that if she chewed too fast she would bite her tongue…again.)

Swallowing, Ari smiled. "It's good," she replied cheerily.

"Just good?"

"Okay, fine. Better than good. It's very good," she added with a smirk, taking another bite.

"Better than that crap you usually eat?"

"Hey, hey! One, don't insult the toaster waffles. They're the best. And two, I wouldn't go that far. But… they're very good. I like the strawberries."

Smiling, she got up, leaving her plate behind, patted his head, kissed his cheek, and headed out the door.

-X-O-X-O-X

The next day Arthur found Ari eating the same old crappy toaster waffles she usually ate. He frowned, but then spotted the strawberries on her plate. He grinned and went up to kiss her cheek and steal a berry.

It was the small victories…

**Hi!**

**This part of the story will mostly be really, really fluffy. Ari and Arthur are dorks.**

**That's my point.**

**Expect a few more chapter later (:**

**Love, always,**

**May**


	12. Part Three Point Two

Loving Her Part Three

Chapter Two

"Cobb, you do realize that this mark is highly trained. His mind is probably just as, if not, more militarized than Fischer's was. You know that, right?"

"Yes, darling, you've warned us at least ten times already. We know, watch out for the big guns. You've mentioned this," said Eames, cutting Cobb off before he could reply.

"I'm just trying to be thorough. After last time…" Arthur mumbled the last part under his breath. Staring at his shoes as he and his two coworkers ascended the numerous stairs leading up to his and Ariadne's apartment.

It was Arthur's birthday. Although he dreaded this day, Ariadne insisted that they celebrate. Arthur didn't like his birthday anymore because it just reminded him of how much older he was than Ari. There was a sever year difference. That meant that when she was sixteen, he was twenty-three. It bothered him immensely, but apparently not Ari. She had cut out of work early to do God knows what but, not before inviting Cobb and Eames over for dinner.

Now, as the trio neared the couple's apartment door they all froze. Loud music seeped through the cracks in the door and Arthur just shook his head as Cobb and Eames acquires very confused looks on their faces.

Slowly making his way toward the door, Arthur pulled out his keys, only to open the door to the sight of Ariadne dancing crazily, singing into a spatula, with flour in her hair.

_"Hey kids, here we go! Heavy metal, disco!..."_

She had her back to them as she danced. Arthur smiled, used to her odd behavior by now, while Cobb and Eames struggled to control their laughter.

_"Let's go! Come on, shake your money maker!"_

As Ari's dancing got wilder, Eames finally cracked. He burst out laughing and Ari spun around in shock, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey," she said, breathless, with a laugh.

"Hey," Arthur replied, giving her a brief kiss on the lips before going to turn the stereo down. "You know, the neighbor's probably aren't very happy with you right now. Poor Mr. Carlson. Eighty-five years old and you force him to listen to," he looked at her iPod before continuing, "JTX."

Eames was still laughing. "I'm sure he'd be alright with it if you let him watch you shake your 'money maker', darling." Ari then proceeded to turn twenty different shades red, all while simultaneously wishing she could melt through the floor.

"Shut up, Eames," she said weakly.

"Yeah, shut up, Eames," Cobb supplied, smacking the Forger in the head and the going to hug Ari. Eames followed behind, giving her a hug and a sly grin, before inquiring, "so what are we having?" He looked around the kitchen seeing only baking supplies. "Cake and toaster waffles?"

"Haha Eames, you're hilarious." Arthur put an arm around the Architect, pulling her close. He was starting to wish he hadn't let the secret of Ari's strange obsession with waffles slip.

"And for your information, gentlemen, I ordered carryout," she said with a slight growl. "I'm no good at cooking, only baking and-"

"Waffles?" Eames mocked with a chuckle. Arthur was_ really_ starting to wish he hadn't let Ari's obsession with waffles slip.

Cobb smacked Eames in the head again, bringing a smirk to both the Point Man and the Architect's faces.

-X-O-X-O-X

After both Cobb and Eames left, Eames saying something along the lines of "thanks for the wonderful Chinese from down the street. It was a real treat, darling" Ari and Arthur both slunk down onto the couch.

"I'm tired," Ari sighed. Arthur was just about to pull her towards him when she jumped up off the couch, scaring him half to death. "Oh wait!" And with that she ran off to the kitchen, leaving a stunned Arthur behind. She returned a minute later, holding a single cupcake with a single candle in it. The cupcake was decorated with a large heart in frosting. "Make a wish," Ari whispered.

Arthur looked at his beautiful fiancée with a smile and closed his eyes, making his wish. Ari took the candle out of the cupcake and smile at Arthur.

She then proceeded to lick half the frosting off the cupcake and smushing the dessert against his face.

Arthur stood stunned as Ari giggled. He raised an eyebrow at her before leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "you're going to pay for that." Ari could hear the smirk in his voice. As she turned to run away she dropped the cupcake and it landed on the flood, forgotten. Arthur grabbed her around the waist as wrestled he to the couch, tickling her.

Ari laughed hysterically and lasted a good two minutes before shouting, "okay! I give, I give!" at the top of her lungs. Arthur smirked and kissed her forehead. She may have gotten him with the cupcake, but he won.

It was the little victories…

**Update numero dos tonight :)**

**Be proud.**

**Love, always**

**May**


	13. Part Three Point Three

Loving Her Part Three

Chapter Three

"Right, so remind me how we ended up carrying moving boxes up and down stairs again when we literally just did this two months ago?" asked Ari as she trudged up the steps to the house she and Arthur had just bought. A few strands of hair escaped her pony tail and she blew them out of her face, exasperated and out of breath.

"I don't have the slightest idea, darling. But, my question is how the bloody hell did you two manage to rope me into this?"

Arthur smirked at the Forger's obvious annoyance. "Ari, we're moving again because we need place for when we get married. And Eames, stop complaining. You volunteered for this."

"Well I know _that_. But I didn't think you would actually take me up on it. I was just being polite. That would be when you say 'Oh, no Eames, that's ok. We've got it. Thanks though.' But no, you had to take me seriously. I swear, you Americans have no manners." He groaned loudly as he dropped one of the boxes he was carrying. "Why did I agree to this," he moaned out as he bent to pick it up. Ariadne laughed and Eames' eyes snapped up to meet hers. She smiled at him sweetly as his eyes narrowed. "It was _you. _You and those giant brown doe eyes of yours. You…You probably hypnotized me into this, didn't you. Arthur!"

Ari giggled and Arthur smirked. "Yes Mr. Eames?"

"Your fiancée is a tricky trickster. Her and those stupid eyes of hers," he grumbled, frowning.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur smiled, kissing Ari on the cheek before opening the door to the attic for her.

"Yeah, well watch out. Before you know it she'll have you washing dishes and picking out table linens. That's what happens when men get married. Poor blokes."

Ariadne snorted. "And what exactly would you know about married life, Eames?"

"Touché, my dear. Touché."

-X-O-X-O-X

"Eames, can you, gee I don't know, do something!"

The Forger looked up from where he was reclining in a kitchen chair, his feet propped up on the table. "Ariadne, darling I've _been_ doing things. I moved your couch. Twice."

"Well, _darling_, it would have only been once but you decided to jump on it and it slid all the way across the living room!"

"Yeah, and you scratched the floor," Arthur chimed in. "You'll be fixing that, by the way."

Eames groaned, leaning his head against the back of the chair. "Fine, if you insist."

"Here," Ari said, dropping a moving box onto the table. "Why don't you go unpack these."

"What is it, love?"

"Shoes. I'm hoping there's nothing about unpacking shoes that you can mess up."

"Oh, ye of little faith. I'm sure I can find something." Ari rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored the comment as the Forger made his way into the bedroom with the box of shoes. A few minutes later Arthur strolled in, carrying yet another armful of boxes. He scanned the room skeptically before speaking.

"Where'd Eames go?"

"He's unpacking shoes. Hopefully he won't find a way to mess that up," she answered with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find something." Ari laughed at that, shaking her head. "You know what, I should probably go check on him." Ariadne rolled her eyes as her fiancé strolled out the room, skepticism and determination in his eyes.

-X-O-X-O-X

"Eames! What the hell are you doing?"

The Forger didn't seem the least bit concerned that Arthur wanted to punch his face in. He continued to rifle through the dresser drawers. "You're marrying a dork, you know that right?"

"What? No, she's fine. What the hell are you going through Ari's dresser for? Get away!" Arthur stalked over, smacking Eames in the back of the head and slamming the drawer shut.

"No, really, darling! Look!" Eames pulled open the top drawer and pointed to its contents. Inside were Ariadne's scarves. All seventy-three of them. All folded into perfect little squares, divided and separated by color, organized in rainbow order, plain scarves on the top row and patterned in the bottom. "Did you know she organized her scarves like that? That she was such a dork?"

Arthur could only stare wide-eyed. Eames was right. He was marrying a dork.

"I'll take that as a no." Arthur snapped out of his daze to glare at the Forger.

"Alright, alright, get out! Who taught you that it was okay to go through people's drawers? And you say Americans have no manners! Now get out, go help Ari unpack the pots and pans or something."

He gave his friend a good shove towards the door, listening to him grumble something about 'stick-in-the-mud' and 'poor chap.'

Arthur shook his head at the Forger's obscenity. Why on Earth would he think it was okay to go through someone's dresser, especially Ari's. He's have to get him back for that. It just wasn't alright. Arthur's ears perked up at the sound of Eames' distressed voice.

"Ah! Ari, no hitting!"

"That's what you get for going through my drawers!" Arthur winced as he heard Ari's hand collide with Eames' face. "And I am _not _a dork!"

Arthur smiled. He might be marrying a dork, but at least Eames got what he deserved.

It was the small victories…

**Hey guys! Happy Summer! **

**Expect another update later tonight! I'm feeling generous ;) **

**Love, always, **

** May**


	14. Part Three Point Four

Loving Her Part Three – Even Though

Chapter Four

Arthur grinned at the sight of his fiancée. It was eleven o'clock and Ari was still asleep, lying on her back, arms and legs sprawled out, snoring softly with her mouth open. It was a sight that would never cease to amuse him. Picking the plate of toaster waffles and strawberries up off the dresser, he slowly waved the dish in front of her face.

Although still asleep, Ari moaned quietly at the smell of syrup and arched an eyebrow in interest. Arthur chuckled and whispered her name. "Ari. Aaarrrriii." He spoke in a hushed tone close to her face. "Ari, honey, wake up," he said grinning.

_"Uuungh." _Arthur chuckled again, amazed at both the hilarity of the situation and how adorable she was.

"Ariadne, really. It's almost one thirty in the afternoon!"

That did it.

"It's _what?" _She shrieked, flying up into a sitting position and nearly knocking the plate of perfectly toasted waffles out of Arthur's hand and to the floor. Thank God for his reflexes.

Smiling a full-on smile, dimples and all, he laughed yet again. "Just kidding, it's only eleven," he said, handing her a glass of orange juice. Ari glared at him before snatching the plate of "dough"-based "breakfast" food and fruit from his hands. Arthur chose to overlook the invisible, and quite honestly imaginary (a slight disappointment, to Ari at least), laser beams shooting from her pupils.

"You suck." He ignored that too.

"Besides, we finished unpacking everything except… the last five boxes…of books. Your books. Believe it or not, I think you might have more than me."

Ari groaned. "But that's the worst part!" she sighed, exasperated. She flopped back against the pillows for emphasis, causing a few drops of syrup to spill onto the bedspread. "Why do you think I tried to procrastinate so long the last time I moved in with you?"

"That's not the point," he said kissing her cheek as he got up to get a wet washcloth to wipe the spilled syrup up. Ari rolled her eyes as he gently wiped away the sticky substance. "I don't care if I have to bribe you. We're doing this," he finished with a smirk, which Ari returned, hearing his words.

"Fine," she said nonchalantly. "As long as I get sex out of this I'm good."

Arthur chuckled at her bluntness. "I was actually thinking dinner and those new colored pencil you've had your eye on, but sex works too." He kissed her on the lips briefly, heading for the door. "Get dressed. I'll meet you in the library." He grabbed her now empty dish and glass before making his leave.

Ari laughed as she jumped out of bed and put on a pair of Arthur's sweats and a t-shirt. The sweats were much too big, so she was forced to roll them at the waistband a few times. (In her defense, they were the comfiest sweatpants she had ever come across in her short life. And, to top it off, they were the only pair of sweats Arthur owned, make them special and bringing smile to Ari's face whenever she saw him wearing them.)

After thoroughly brushing her teeth and throwing her hair up into a messy bun, Ari quietly padded out to the library, seeing that Arthur had his back to her. Being as silent as she could (ninja-noiseless, as she called it) Ari raised her hands to look like claws and was about to shout when Arthur turned around.

"You know, you have extremely vast amount of books on architecture, Miss Architect," he said with a smirk, holding up copies of _Architecture: Form, Space, and Order_, _Architecture Now! Green Architecture,_ and _Kissing Architecture_. Ariadne's slightly inflamed ego plummeted at least one hundred feet. He had obviously known she was there all along. She pouted, dropping her claws and folding her arms over her chest. "It makes it a little bit pointless to alphabetize them when they all start the same letter."

"Well, I like to do my research, Mr. Point Man. You of all people should know how import resear- Wait! You are not _alphabetizing_ my books?" she asked, cringing. "No. This time we're doing it my way," she said, rolling her eyes.

Arthur looked confused, asking "how else would you organize books?"

"By color. Obviously." It was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes.

After a twenty minute long semi-heated argument on who had the best method for organizing the couple's boundless amount of books, Arthur had had enough. "Okay, okay. How about you take the four bookshelves on the left and I'll take the four on the right," he said, looking at the wall of floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. "You go by color and I'll go alphabetical. Sound good?"

"Fine," she mumbled with a nod. And, with that, the two set off to work

-X-O-X-O-X

A week later, Arthur ventured into the library to find a book on bimolecular engineering to do research for the team's new extraction job. Skimming over the titles on the spines of the books, one specific one caught Arthur's eye: _The Catcher in the Rye_. It was his favorite book in high school and he was surprised Ari had a copy.

What surprised him even more is that surrounding that book, were others not separated by color. Books she had obviously read in school and enjoyed. Books like: _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_,_ Maus_,_ The Moon is Down_,_ The Crucible_,_ A Raisin in the Sun_,_ Romeo and Juliet_,and_ the Oddesy._

All in alphabetical order.

Arthur smiled wide. It was the small victories…

**Hey guys!**

**So, I wrote this chapter before the previous three because I simply had to get these thoughts down before I lost them. So…you're welcome!**

**Haha just kidding.**

**I would also like to point out that summer has officially begun as of a week ago! And, that means more updates for you lovely readers. I might, just MIGHT start my NCIS story back up again. It's been left hanging for almost two years and it makes me want to cry D': )**

**Also, no, I **_**totally **_**didn't look up names of books on architecture on for this chapter. What are you talking about? And, yes, I have read all of the above mentioned high school reading books. I can't say I liked all of them like Ari did but, what the hell. That's not the point.**

**Ok, I'm done now.**

**Love, always,**

**May**


End file.
